In some nautical situations, there is a driving need to provide efficient use of energy resources while maintaining the speed and effectiveness of performance for maritime vessels having one or more hulls. There have been various attempts to improve the energy efficiency and streamline the design maritime vessels to overcome the excessive reliance upon gasoline and help maintain the ecological safety of the earth. For example, the Alcyone vessel developed by Jacques Cousteau in 1985, was designed to test the operation of an innovative turbosail which generated power from wind power. While the Alcyone system tested the operation of two turbosails augmenting the diesel engine in a manner generating one-third of the energy, the vessel was extremely heavy, unsteady, and inefficient for practical use. The design did not allow for more efficient use of renewable resources and adaptations to other hydrofoils due to the size of the turbosails.
Another example is the Hydroptere experimental sailing hydrofoil trimaran. While the design sustained a significant speed for short distances, longer distances caused the hydrofoil to capsize. The Hydroptere was not steady enough. It had a high sail position that created additional resistance in water and tended to careen. Additionally, the Hydroptere had a sail structure and hydrofoil which required several crew to operate and control vessel. The structure of the vessel in addition to the crew weight, caused an unequal weight load between fulcrum points, making the vessel unstable. Additionally, such an unstable design does not allow for efficient use of renewable resources.
Thus, the conventional strategy for modern vessels, yachts, boats, catamarans, trimarans, and mono-hulls is to adapt existing ship hulls to accept adaptations to provide for more efficient use of renewable resources. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy does not provide sufficient space on the hull to allow for sizable sources of renewable resources. Moreover, these designs lack safety, stability, and compromise speed. Furthermore, these designs still require a full crew which also reduces effective hull space for renewable resources. There is a need for a more efficient design and functional vessel having one or more hulls that resolves these issues in an effective manner.